L'imprégnée de Paul
by Selenalovee2
Summary: Selena arrive à Forks et revois sa cousine Bella. Elle rencontre les Culen ainsi que les Quilleutes. Mais un sort du lot. Paul...
1. chapter 1

Prologue

Selena Gomez vivait aux Etats-Unis avec son père et sa belle mère. Elle avait 17 ans. Sa mère était morte quand elle avait douze ans. Elle était tres proche de sa mère et fut dévastée à sa mort. Elle ne eu du mal à accepter le fait que son père se soit remarié. Surtout que sa belle mère, Regina, était vraiment mechante et cruelle avec Selena. Mais son pere ne le remarquais pas.

Un jour une dispute explosa entre Selena et son père.

POV Selena

"Tu ne peux pas être serieux!" Je fixait mon père avec un regard noir.

"Je suis très sérieux! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça Selena, sinon ça va mal finir!".

"Mais c'est notre maison! La maison de maman! Et puis j'ai mes amis ici! Je ne veux pas partir!" Comment mon père pouvais me faire cela. Je m'était réveillée tranquillement se matin et était descendu dans la cuisine. Quand mon pere est arrivé et ma dit qu'il allait vendre la maison et que nous allions déménagé.

"Ce n'est pas à toi de décidé Selena! Maman est morte! Cette maison ne lui appartient plus! J'ai été muté a Forks et nous allons y aller! Tu aura ta cousine la bas et tu te fera de nouveau amis"

Il est vrai que j'ai Bella la bas... Mais je ne veux tout de meme pas partir.

"C'est a cause d'elle hein!" Je montra du doigt Regina qui avait le sourire aux lèvres plus loin.

"Non cela n'a rien à voir avec Regina! La maison à déjà été vendu. Va faire tes cartons, on part demain!"

Je quittais la cuisine en claquant la porte. *Comment peut-il me faire ça!*. Mon premier réflexe fut d'appeller Demi, ma meilleure amie.

"Allo?"

"Allo Demi?" Je tentais de calmer les tremblements de ma voix, en vain.

"Selena, tu pleure? Quesqu'y se passe?"

"Mo-Mon père a vendu la maison et veux demenager, on part demain!"

"Quoi? Mais pourquoi?"

"Il a été muté à Forks."

"Selena tous va bien se passer! On s'appellera tous les soirs ok? Il y a ta cousine la bas et ton oncle. Je suis sûr que ta hâte de les revoir! Et puis apparemment les garçon sont canon la bas!" Je roulais des yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Demi! Tu ne changera donc jamais!" On rigola toute les deux. C'est ça que j'aimais le plus chez Demi: dans les moments difficiles, elle me fait toujours sourire.

"Tu c'est quoi Demi? Ta raison! Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre! En plus j'ai bien vu que cela rendais Regina heureuse de me voir triste! Je vais lui en mettre plein la vu!"

"Ca c'est ma Selena!" Je souris à ces mots.

"Bon, je vais faire mes cartons! Tu va ma manquer ma chérie! Je t'aime!"

"Okayy! Tu va me manquer aussi! Mais comme je l'ai dit, je t'appellerais tous les soirs! Je t'aime."

"Okay, bye!" Je racrochais le téléphone plus motivée que jamais. *Allez, c'est partit"

"Fini." Cela faisait 2 heures que je rangeais mes affaires dans mes cartons et j'avais enfin fini. Je suis donc aller me couchée et apprehendais le lendemain.

"Selena! On y va!". Je monta alors dans la voiture et regarda ma maison, jusqu'à ce que je ne pu plus. *Adieu...* On se dirigeait vers l'aéroport direction Forks.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Je publierai le chapitre 1 plus tard! Bisou


	2. 2

Chapitre 1

Pov Selena

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que j'étais debout devant la maison de Bella. Je n'osais pas toquer. *Cela fait 2 ans que l'on ne c'est pas vu.* J'avais peur qu'elle me rejette ou m'accuse de ne l'avoir jamais appelée. Je pris une profonde aspiration et toqua. Au bout de quelques seconde la porte s'ouvrit.

"Oncle Charlie!" Je lui sauta dans les bras, heureuse de le revoir.

"Selena! Oh mon dieu! Comme tu as grandi!" Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et il m'invita à entrer.

"Elle est pas la Bella?"

"Non elle est chez les Cullen, encore!" Je ne lui posais pas plus de questions à ce sujet, sentant que celui-ci l'enervais. On c'est alors assit sur le canapé et je lui ai raconté ma vie de ces 2 dernière année. Je ne lui parla bien évidement pas de Regina et son comportement avec moi. Oncle Charlie est comme un deuxième père pour moi. C'est le frère de ma mère et on a toujours été proche. On continuais de parler de tous et de rien quand Bella entra dans la pièce. Je la fixaix, elle me fixais. On c'était toute les deux figées. Quand je me leva du canapé et que je la serra le plus fort possible dans mes bras. Elle me serra en retour et j'en fut soulagée. J'avais eu peur qu'elle me repousse.

"Bella! Comme tu ma manquée!" Je la regardais les larmes aux yeux et elle fit de même.

"Toi aussi Selly!" Je souris encore plus à ce surnom qu'elle m'a toujours donnée.

"Bon les filles, je dois allez au poste. Selena on se verra souvent maintenant! A plus!"

"A plus oncle Charlie!" Je lui fis un calin et me reconcentra sur Bella.

"Toi, on dois parler! Vient dans ma chambre." On se dirigea alors vers la sa chambre et s'installa sur le lit.

"Alors? Pourquoi tu ne ma jamais appelée? Meme pas un texto?" Elle me regardais. Je remarquais bien qu'elle etait blessée.

"Regina! Elle m'a enlevée tous se qui me rapprochais de maman. Elle a brûlée mes album photo, supprimée le numéro de ses amis, sa famille. Je suis tellement desolee! Elle m'a carrément forcée à changer ma carte sim." J'éclata en sanglot et Bella vint me prendre dans ses bras.

"Chuuutt. Je suis la maintenant. Elle ne te fera plus jamais de mal!"

Fatiguées, nous nous sommes endormis toutes les deux sur son lit, enlacées.


	3. chapter 3

POV selena

Je me réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil. Bella n'avais pas fermé les rideaux hier soir. D'ailleurs celle ci dormais encore. Je me leva alors du lit doucement afin de ne pas reveiller Bella, puis je descendit les escaliers. Charlie était dans la cuisine entrain de boire son café.

"Salut oncle Charlie!" Je lui embrassa la joue.

"Hello Selly. Bien dormi?"

"Super bien." Je me servit un verre de jus d'Orange et Charlie mis sa tasse vide dans le lavabo.

"Bella dors encore?" Je me contentait d'hocher la tête. "Okay, bah tu peux aller la reveiller. Elle t'emmenera au lycée, je dois aller au poste." Charlie m'embrassa le front et partit. Je fini alors mon verre et monta les escaliers. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de Bella je sautais sur le lit.

"Allez Isy! Debout" Bella grogna et me poussa du lit. Je tombit au sol et explosa de rire. Puis remontais sur le lit et resauta sur Bella. "Awn dégage Selly"

"Allez Isabella debout maintenant. On dois aller au lycée" Bella grogna a nouveau mais se leva.

30 min plus tard, Bella et moi étions prête. On se dirigea vers la voiture de Bella.

"Alors Isy, qu'est ce que je dois savoir? Avec qui tu traîne?" Bella eu un sourire.

"Je traîne avec les Cullen." Je me souvint alors de hier. Charlie ne semblait pas les aimés. "C'est une famille de 5 enfants. Alors déjà il y a Alice, Japser, Emmett, Rosalie. Et enfin il y a Edward, c'est mon petit ami" Bella rougit.

"J'ai hâte de le rencontrer alors" Bella me fit un enorme sourire.

On arriva au lycée et j'eu une boule au ventre. J'ai toujours détesté être nouvelle. Je n'aimais pas être au centre de l'attention. Mais Bella sortit rapidement de la voiture alors je n'eu pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. On se dirigea vers un groupe de 5 personnes. Les Cullen je presumais.

"Salut. Je vous présente ma cousine Selena. Selena voici Alice" Alice était une fille plutôt petite. Elle était brune et ressemblait légèrement à un lutin. "Jasper" Jasper était de taille moyenne et blond. Il semblait tout le temps souffrir. "Emmett" Emmett était grand et musclé. Il etait brun et ressemblait a un gros nounours. "Rosalie" Rosalie etait une magnifique blonde de taille moyenne. Elle possédais un regard froid. "Et enfin Edward" Edward etait grand et brun. Il regarda longuement Selena puis fronca les sourcils et detourna le regard.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer." Je baissais la tête timidement. Puis ne pouvant plus supporter se silence plutot gênant et me sentant de trop, je tourna la tête vers Bella. "Je vais aller à la réception."

"Tu veut que je t'accompagne?" Je secoua négativement la tête.

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. A tout a l'heure"

Je partit rapidement vers l'entrée du lycée.


	4. chapter 4

J'entrais dans la piece que je presumais être la réception. Une femme me sourit et je me rapprocha d'elle.

"Bonjour Madame. Je m'appelle Selena Gomez. Je suis nouvelle"

"Oh bien sûr jeune fille. J'ai été informée de ton arrivé. Voici ton emploie du temps"

"Merci M'dame. Bonne journée"

"Bonne journée mademoiselle"

La sonnerie rententit. Je sortit alors de la salle et regarda mon emploi du temps. J'avais Histoire en salle 214. Je me dirigeait alors comme je put vers celle ci. Un garçon se rapprocha de moi.

"Salut je suis Mike. Tu dois etre la nouvelle"

"Selena" Je lui tendit la main qui s'empressa de serrer. "En fait je suis légèrement perdu" Il rigola légèrement

"J'avais remarqué. Quel cour tu as?"

"Histoire" Son sourire s'élargit

"Tu es dans ma classe! En histoire en tout cas. Allez suis moi"

Je suivit donc le prenomé Mike. Il me conduisi en histoire. Dans la salle je peux remarque Jasper. Il etait le seul que je connaissait. Le professeur me souria et m'invita a m'asseoir a la derniere place disponible. Celle ci se trouvais a côté de Jasper.

Je me dirigea alors vers lui puis m'installa. Jasper ne me calcula meme pas mais je m'en foutais. Je suivait le cour et prenais des notes de temps en temps.

Un courant d'air passa et je frisonna. Je tournais ma tete interogativement vers Jasper quand je le sentit se raidir. Au meme moment la sonnerie retendit et il partit a toute vitesse. J'écarquilla les yeux mais passa outre.

Je me leva a mon tour et me dirigeait vers ma prochaine classe.

 _A midi_

J'avais appris que je n'avais aucune classe commune avec Bella. J'étais triste mais ne le laissais pas paraitre. Je me dirigeait vers la cantine quand Rosalie me lança un regard noir. Je me figea et elle s'en alla. Je ne comprenais pas la haine qu'eprouvais envers moi.

Je me repris et poussa les portes du réfectoire. J'avais remarqué Bella a la table des Cullen. *Forcément* Puis je vis Mike assis a une autre table. Je pris mon plateau et me dirigea vers celui ci. Je vis Bella froncer les soucils et m'interroger di regard mais je detourna les yeux.

"Hey Mike" Celui ci se retourna vers moi et sourit largement.

"Salut beauté. Assis toi je vais te presenter" Je m'assis a côté de lui et il posa son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise.

J'avais alors rencontré Angela, une fille tout a fait charmante qui me rapellais Demi, Éric, un garçon adorable et drole et enfin Jessica, elle me regardais mal depuis mon arrivée. Mais je ne le pris pas mal. J'avait remarqué les regards que Jessica lancais a Mike. Elle etait juste jalouse.

J'irai lui dire que Mike ne m'intéresse pas*

 _Fin de journée de cour_

Je sortit du lycée et me dirigeait vers la voiture de Bella. Elle se trouvais déjà devant avec les cullen. Jasper me fixait. Son regard me mit mal a l'aise. Il me fixait avec de la convoitise dans ses yeux. Alice le remarqua et me jeta un regard noir. Je n'y preta pas attention et entra dans la voiture. Bella me suivit quelque temps apres.

"Alors Selly, t'as premier journée?" J'haussa les épaules.

"Sa passe. Je me suis fait des amis. Au moins je serai pas seul"

"Mais je suis la moi! Tu sera jamais seul"

"Ouais mais tu traine avec les Cullen et ils ne m'aime pas" Bella grimaca

"C'est pas ça Selly"

"Bah alors c'est quoi?" Bella secoua la tete et refusa de parler. Je me renfrogna alors et me mura dans le silence.

"Tu boude? Selly?" Bella souffla mais je n'en avait que faire. Elle me deposa devant chez moi. "Salut"

Je ne lui répondit pas et entrait chez moi.

A peine ai-je passe la porte que Regina me tomba dessus.

"Tu étais ou hier?" Je lui lanca un regard noir.

"Sa ne te concerne pas" Je tentais de la contourner.

"Cheri? Ta fille refuse de me répondre et me parle mal!"

Mon pere arriva dans le hall.

"Selena!" Je fit un regard faussement choqué

"Mais papa c'est faux! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Regina s'énerve. Elle ma demandé où j'était hier soir et je lui ai dit chez Bella puis elle s'est mise a crier. Ma pauvre tu as tes règles?"

Regina me regarda méchamment.

"Cette garce ment!"

"Monte dans ta chambre Selly. On dois parler entre adulte" J'hochait la tete et embrassa la joue de mon pere. Je sourit, triomphante, a Regina et monta me coucher.


	5. chapter 5

Je me réveillais à la lueur du soleil. Je bailla un coup et me leva. Je m'habilla puis des coups se firent entendre à la porte de ma chambre puis celle ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître mon père.

"Bonjour Selly"

Mon père paraissait peiné et je sus immédiatement qu'il allait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

"Hey papa. Tous va bien?" Mon père baissa la tête, evitant tout contacte visiuel avec moi.

"Écoute Regina ne va pas bien en ce moment et elle voudrais qu'on part en vacances en amoureux donc..." je le coupais

"Attend mais c'est une blague? On a déménagé et vendu la maison de maman parce que cette **femme** le voulais. On la suivit a Forks parce qu' **elle** le voulais. Et maitenant tu va me laisser seule parce que finalement **madame** n'aime plus forks?"

"Parle d'elle autrement" Je soufflais d'exaspération.

"Papa, j'en peux plus. Fait se que tu veux mais si tu décide de partir en vacances en me laissant la, tu peux m'oublier. Je ne serai plus ta fille! Tu l'aura choisis elle. C'est elle ou moi!"

Folle de rage, j'attrapa mon sac de cour et sortit de la maison en donnant un coup d'épaule à mon père.

Je me dirigeait vers l'arrêt de bus puis arrivais au lycée. Devant celui ci je ne remarquais pas la voiture de Bella et décida alors de l'attendre dehors.

Je regardais autour de moi pour passer le temps quand je vit un garçon basané adossé a une magnifique moto devant les escaliers du lycée. C'est en detaillant son visage que mon souffle se coupa.

"Jacob" J'avais murmuré son prénom et pourtant celui ci fronca les sourcils et regardais dans ma direction. Quand il me vit, un sourire illumina son visage et je sortit de ma léthargie. Je courais vers lui et lui sautais dans les bras. La premiere chose qui me marqua fut sa temperature extrêmement enlevé vu le temps et ses vêtements.

"Selly. Sa fait un bail" Jacob me detaillais de la tête au pied.

"Bah dit donc Jacob. C'est quoi tous ces muscles! T'as pas 16 ans c'est impossible"

Jacob explosa de rire et me repris dans ses bras. Jacob était mon meilleur ami d'enfance. On passait toute nos journée ensemble quand ma mere etait toujours en vie. Mais à sa mort j'avais coupé les contact pour ne pas souffrir.

"Tu fais quoi en ville?" Je me reconcentrais sur la conversation

"Ma belle mère a exigé que l'on vive ici. Alors mon père c'est exécuté."

"Je l'aime pas" Je ricana

"Tu ne l'as connais même pas!"

"M'en fout. Je l'a sent pas" Je lui embrassa la joue et tourna la tête vers le parking. Les voitures des Cullen venaient d'arriver. Je remarquais Jasper sortir rapidement de son auto et de nous fixer, moi et Jacob, argneusement. Jacob serra les poings.

"Pourquoi il te fixe Selly?"

"Je sais pas mais il me fait peur" Je cru voir un eclair de douleur passer dans les yeux de Jasper et Jacob sourit avec satisfaction.

"Ah ouais?"

"Oui, sa famille me deteste alors que je ne leur ai jamais parler! Je ne comprend pas!"

"Il n'y as rien a comprendre avec cette famille! Reste loin d'eux Selly okay?"

"Okay Jack" Il sourit au surnom et je lui embrassa denouveau la joue "Je vais en cour. On se voit plus tard"

"Je viens te chercher après l'école. Je t'emmène a la reserve voir Billy." Je sourit immédiatement à l'idée.

"Génial!" Il rigola tandis que je me dirigeais vers mon casier.

Je preparais mon sac prenant mon livre d'histoire et me dirigea vers la salle quand je sentit une main gelée me retenir le poignet. Je me retournais et vit Jasper me sourire.

"Salut Selena. Comment vas-tu?" Je froncais les sourcils, incrédule.

"Hum bien?" Il sourit de plus

"Je t'accompagne? On a cours ensemble" Je tournais la tête et vit Alice et Rosalie me lancer des regards méprisants.

"Non merci" Jasper baissa la tete et semblait souffrir de se rejet "Hum c'est a dire que ta famille ne semble pas contente qu'on se parle et je ne voudrais pas te mettre dans l'embarras" Il releva la tête a un vitesse fenomenale et regarda Alice et Rosalie avec un regard meurtrier. Les 2 baisserent la tete mais Alice partit en courant. "A plus"

Je se retourna et partit aussi vite que possible vers la salle. J'allais desuite demander un changement de place au professeur qui accepta sans trop poser de question. Je m'assit alors a côté d'une fille encore inconnue pour moi. Elle ne me calcula pas, je fis alors dememe.

Quand Jasper entra dans la salle et vit que j'avais changé de place il semblait vraiment déçu et triste. Je ne le comprenais pas et son comportement m'effrayait. Vivement la sortit avec Jacob.


	6. chapter 6

Les cours se matin se sont passés vraiment lentement. C'était enfin la pause repas. J'etais entrain de ranger mon sac dans mon casier quand Bella se dirigea vers moi.

"Selly, mange avec moi aujourd'hui" Je froncais les sourcils

"Avec toi ou avec toi et les Cullen?" Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Bella de froncer les sourcils

"Bah avec les Cullen" En parlant d'eux, je les vit nous regarder d'un peu plus loin.

"Ne m'en veux pas mais je vais manger avec Angela. Les Cullen ne m'apprécie pas Bella je te l'ai déjà dit!" Bella souffla

"Laisse leur une chance s'il te plait" Elle me fit ses yeux doux "Pour moi? Ma Selly d'amour" Je soufflais le sourire aux lèvres.

"Bon okay" Bella cria et me sauta dans les bras.

On se dirigea alors vers les Cullen. Une fois à coté d'eux, Jasper me sourit. Je lui rendis un sourire crispé. Puis on se dirigea vers la cantine.

Je me retrouvit entre Bella et Emmett. J'aimais bien Emmett, c'était le seul Cullen que j'appréciait un minimum.

Le repas se fit en silence. Un silence gênant. En plus Jasper ne cessais pas de me fixer. Je m'empressais de finir de manger. D'ailleurs je ne put m'empecher de remarquer qu'aucun Cullen n'avais toucher a son assiette.

Une fois mon assiette fini, je me levais.

"Hum je vais y aller." Jasper se leva a son tour

"Pourquoi?"

"J'ai fini de manger et je dois aller à mon casier." Il se rapprocha de moi.

"Je t'accompagne" Je secoua la tête.

"Hum non" En voyant la mine deconfite de Jasper j'ajouta "Tu n'as pas fini de manger"

"Je n'ai pas faim" Il me tendit sa main. Ne voyant aucun échappatoire, je me saisit de sa main et on se dirigea vers mon casier.

Il m'avais tenu la main jusqu'au casier. Mais il fut obliger de me lâcher une fois devant celui-ci. J'ouvris alors la porte et pris mon sac.

"Hum ça te dis te sortir en ville avec moi se soir?" J'equarcilla les yeux.

"Je peux pas désolée" Jasper eu un regard triste.

"Tu as déjà quelque chose de prevu?"

"Bah ouais, je vais a la réserve avec Jacob" Jasper changea presque instantanément de comportement. Il serra les poings

"Fait attention. Ils sont dangereux!" Je froncais les sourcils et me sentit obliger de defendre Jacob.

"Je connais Jacob depuis toujours. Je lui fais plus confiance a lui qu'a n'importe qui d'autre" Jasper ferma les yeux et respira rapidement. Je decidais de alors de m'en aller vers mon prochain cour. Je n'avais alors qu'une seule hâte: partir avec Jacob.


	7. chapter 7

La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin de mon dernier cour. Un sourire pris automatiquement place sur mon visage et je m'empressait de sortir.

Une fois devant le lycée, je vit Jacob au loin adossé à sa moto. Je me dirigeait alors vers lui. Quand je fut plus proche, je vit Bella se diriger rapidement vers lui, suivit des Cullen.

"Je croit t'avoir dit Jacob que je ne voulais plus te voir!" Bella etait vraiment énervée.

"Dommage que je ne sois pas la pour toi" Bella fronca les sourcils et son regard se porta sur moi, un eclair de jalousie passa rapidement dans ses yeux. Tellement rapidement que je ne fut pas sur qu'il est existé.

"On y va Selly?" J'hochais la tête en direction de Jacob et me rapprocha de lui. Bella m'attrapa le bras.

"Selena! Tu ne peux pas aller avec lui!" Je fronca les sourcils

"Euh pourquoi?"

"On va chez les Cullen!" Je vit Jasper sourire a cette idée.

"Hum non." Je detestais que l'on me donne des ordres. Je degagea mon bras de l'emprise de Bella et monta derrière Jacob. Je vit celui-ci sourire victorieusement à Bella. Puis il demarra et on roula en direction de la réserve.

Une fois la-bas, je n'eu guère de mal à reconnaître la maison de Jacob. Je descendit de la moto et me précipita vers l'entrée avant de toquer a la porte. J'entendit Jacob rire de mon empressement.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un Billy en fauteil roulant.

"Jacob? Depuis quand tu.." Il arrêta sa phrase quand son regard se posa sur moi "Selena?" Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et j'eu du mal a les retenir.

"Billy? Oh mon dieu mais... tu... je" Je ne pouvais plus parler. Je me rapprochais de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il me rendit immédiatement mon étreinte.

"Pleure pas ma belle. Je vais bien." Je me reculais et Billy m'analysa de la tête au pied. "Comme tu as grandit! Tu es magnifique" Je rougit au compliment.

"Et toi tu es toujours aussi beau" Il sourit de plus bel et Jacob entra a son tour dans la maison. Il embrassa son père et se jeta sur le canapé. Je le suivit et me jeta sur lui. Pour se venger il se mit à me chatouiller. Je vit Billy rouler des yeux.

"Ah les jeunes" Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre. J'avais du mal a respirer à force de rire.

"Jack a-arrête. J-je me r-rend" Jacob souria et stoppa son geste. J'etais donc allongé sur lui, haletante.

"Comme tu m'as manqué" Je lui sourit

"Tu m'as manqué aussi"

On passa un long moment à parler de nos vie, de tout se que l'autre avait manqué. Notre complicité ne c'etait pas atténuée malgré les années de separation.

Au bout d'un moment Jacob se redressa.

"Allez vient, je vais te présenter aux gars" Je me relevais alors et on se dirigea vers une maison.

"C'est la maison d'Emily" J'hochais la tête.

On était devant la maison quand 2 garçon en sortit. Ils se chamaillaient et je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils etaient tous aussi musclé que Jacob. Les gars se stoperent en me voyant et se rapprocherent de nous.

"Les gars voici Selena, Selena voici Quil et Embry" Je fit un sourire au deux garçon.

"Ah c'est toi la fameuse Selena!" Dit Embry

"Oui on entend parler de toi depuis se matin" encherit Quil. Je rougit légèrement.

"Laissez la tranquille!" Jacob semblait mal a l'aise

"Je sais que tu m'aime Jack. Normal tu parle de moi" Je lui fit un sourire angelique et il me frappa l'arriere du crâne, je lui rendit son coup et ca fini en mini bagarre.

"Bon les tourtereaux on rentre?" Jacob assassinat Quil du regard mais hocha la tête. On entra alors tout les 4 dans la maison.

Les personnes présente cesserent de parler et regarderent dans ma direction. "Les gars voila Selena" Jacob me pris les épaules. "Selena voila Emilie, Sam, Jared, Leah, Seth et Paul" Je posa mon regard sur toute les personnes presente sans trop m'attarder. Pourtant quand mon regard croisa celui du dénommé Paul je me figeait. Mon coeur accelera et je ne put detourner le regard. Lui aussi me fixait avec une admiration non feinte. Au bout de quelque temps je me decidais a tourner le regard et remarqua que tout le monde nous regardais, ébahi.

Je rougit sous l'attention. Et decida de rompre ce silence gênant.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer" Mes paroles semblaient defiger tout le monde et Emilie se rapprocha et me pris dans ses bras.

"Bienvenue Selena. Vient t'asseoir, j'ai fait des muffins" Je lui sourit et pris place entre Jacob et Embry.

On parlais de tout et de rien. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec eux.

"En tous cas, vous êtes vachement plus accueillant que les Cullen". Toutes les têtes se retournerent vers moi.

"Ah?" Embry fut le seul a parler.

"Ouais, ils me fixaient tous méchamment enfin non pas Emmett. Il est seul sympa dans le groupe. Enfin le pire je pense que c'est Jasper. Il n'arrête jamais de me fixer"

Je vis Paul serrer les poings et me regarder.

"Ils t'on fait du mal?" Je lui sourit

"Non non. Je les aimes pas trop c'est tous. Mais malheureusement Bella sort avec un Cullen alors je suis obliger de les supporter un minimum." Paul semblait se detendre et hocha la tête. "Meme si Jasper m'a dit de me mefier de vous, que vous etiez dangereux"

Jacob tourna la tête vers moi.

"Il a dit ca?" J'haussais les épaules

"Ouais. Je lui ai repondut que la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance c'était toi. Et je croit qu'il a pas aimer mais je m'en fout" Jacob sourit et pris une voix faussement hautaine.

"Je suis le meilleur voyons tout le monde le sais" On explosa de rire, suivit des garçons mais Jacob redevint sérieux "Je sais que sa fait guerre des clans mais méfie toi des Cullen. Okay?" J'hochais la tête "Surtout de Jasper à ce que j'ai compris" Je souffla

"Ouais" Je tourna ma tête vers la porte. "Jack tu m'emmène dans la forêt?" Je le vis échanger un leger regard avec Paul avant qu'il ne secoue négativement la tête.

"Désolé, j'ai un truc a faire. Mais Paul peut t'accompagner" Je lancais un regard vers Paul

"C'est vrai?" Il me sourit et se leva

"Bien sûr" Il me tendis sa main que je saisit immédiatement. Quand ma main toucha la sienne, un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Paul semblait resentir la meme chose puis on se dirigea vers la forêt.

On avait fait un tour de la forêt. On avait beaucoup parlé de nos gouts et d'autres futilités. A présent on marchait tranquillement vers la maison d'Emilie quand Paul me pris la main.

"Viens je t'emmène voir quelque chose" Je froncais les sourcils

"Voir quoi?" Paul rit

"Fait moi confiance" Je lui suivit alors.

On marchait depuis quelque temps quand Paul me mis une main sur mes yeux.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques? Je vais tomber!" Paul rigola doucement

"Je te laisserai pas tomber" Paul me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien. J'etait alors collé contre son torse nu. Il était bouillant.

Quelques mètres plus loin Paul me deposa au sol. Et retira sa main. Devant moi se trouvais une falaise avec une magnifique vu sur la mer. Je souris immédiatement.

Paul se placa a côté de moi et étudia mon visage. Je me retournais vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Surpris, il mis quelque seconde avant de repondre a mon etreinte.

"Merci Paul" Il m'embrassa le front.

"Quand tu veux".

On resta longtemps à regarder au loin, assis côte à côte. Puis je frissonais de froid. Paul le remarqua et me rapprocha de lui. Il etait toujours bouillant.

"Comme tu fais pour ne pas avoir froid" Paul ricana

"C'est dans mes gènes" Je soufflais

"C'est injuste" Paul ria plus fort avant de me porter

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"On rentre" Je roulais des yeux

"J'avais pu comprendre en effet. Mais je peux marcher" Paul me sourit

"Tu as froid. Reste collé a moi"

"Je suis lourde" Paul secoua la tête.

"Non t'as le poids d'une plume" J'arretais alors de parlementer ayant bien compris qu'il ne changerai pas d'avis.

Tout a coup, je me sentit fatiguée. Bercée par le mouvement de ses pas et par sa respiration. Enveloppé dans sa chaleur je fini par m'endormir.


	8. chapter 8 (09-01 07:15:32)

PDV Paul ~

Je marchais dans la forêt, Selena dans mes bras. La sentir aussi proche de moi fit battre mon coeur. Je baissais mon regard vers elle et vit qu'elle c'était endormi. Un sourire pris automatiquement place sur mon visage. Je l'as ramenais chez Emilie.

Les gars se trouvais devant la maison. Jacob se rapprocha rapidement de nous.

"Elle va bien Jacob. Elle c'est endormi"

"Ah emmène la chez moi pour qu'elle dorme" J'hochais la tête et me dirigea vers la maison des Black.

Quand j'arrivais devant la maison, Billy en sortit. Il me lanca un regard interrogateur.

"Elle dors. Je vais la mettre dans la chambre de Jacob" Billy hocha la tête.

Une fois dans la chambre de Jacob je posais Selena délicatement sur le lit. Mon loup n'était pas vraiment content que mon imprégnée dorment dans le lit d'un autre garçon.

Je l'a couvrit et lui caressa les cheveux. Je l'a regardais dormir, profitant de sa presence à mes côtés.

PDV Selena ~

J'ouvrit doucement les yeux. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut que je n'était pas dans ma chambre. Je regardais autour de moi et remarquais que c'était la chambre de Jacob. Ensuite je vit Paul, endormit sur une chaise à coté du lit.

Je me levait et me dirigeait vers lui. Je lui secoua l'epaule et il ouvrit les yeux.

"Hey" Il me sourit

"Hey, bien dormit?" Je sourit en retour

"Surement mieux que toi" Paul secoua la tête

"T'inquiète pas pour moi. Il est quel heure?" Je regarda le reveil

"19h46. Il faudrai que je rentre chez moi" Paul hocha la tête à contre coeur et se leva.

"Je te ramène"

On sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Il y avait juste Billy.

"Hey Billy. Il est pas la Jacob?" Billy me sourit

"Non il reste chez Sam" J'hochais la tête et lui embrassa la joue

"A bientôt"

"Salut Selly" Billy et Paul se dire également au revoir puis on se dirigea vers la réserve

"On va chez moi chercher ma voiture" J'hochais la tête.

On arriva devant la maison de Paul. Il se dirigea vers une voiture garée devant. Je lui suivit. On entra dans la voiture et Paul commença à conduire.

"Tu habites ou?"

"Dans le quartier de Bella" Paul hocha la tête.

"Au fait, tu connais Jacob depuis quand?"

"Depuis toute petite. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on est gosse" Paul hocha la tête "Et toi?"

"Oh sa fait un moment maintenant que je le connais mais moins que toi" J'hochais la tête à mon tour et on arriva devant chez moi. "Tu vis seule?"

"Non avec mon père et sa petite amie."

"D'accord. Sa te dit que je t'emmène au lycée demain?" Je sourit

"Oui sa me ferai plaisir" Paul eu un large sourire "Salut Paul a demain"

"A demain" Je sortit de la voiture et Paul demarra seulement une fois que je sois entrer dans la maison

"Papa? Je suis rentrée!" La maison était silencieuse. Je me dirigeais vers la salon et la cuisine mais personne n'était la. Je monta alors dans la chambre de mon pere mais la trouvais vide à son tour.

Je me dirigeait alors vers ma chambre et trouva une enveloppe sur mon lit. Je froncais les sourcils et l'ouvrit.

 _Selena,_ _On est partit en vacances avec Regina pendant 2 semaines. Je suis désolée mais je suis sur que tu comprenderas. Envoie moi un message quand tu auras vu ce mot. Je t'aime_ _Ton papa_ Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Il l'a encore choisi elle. Mais cette fois, c'est la fois de trop. Je l'avais prévenue. Je pris mon téléphone et appela Jacob.

"Allo?"

"Jacob?"

"Selly tu pleure? Qu'est ce qui se passe? T'es ou?" Je pris une profonde inspiration.

"Je t'expliquerai. C'est rien de grave mais est ce que je pourrais vivre chez toi quelque temps?"

"Bien sûr ma belle"

"Tu peux venir me chercher?"

"Non je peux pas mais je t'envoie Paul okay? Tu m'explique tous quand t'arrive compris?" J'hochais la tête avant de me souvenir qu'il ne pouvais pas me voir

"Okay"

"Paul arrive. A tout de suite"

"Merci Jack. A tout de suite"

Je sortit ma valise de mon placard et mis un maximum de choses dedant. Je pris également mon sac de cour et un autre sac avec mes effets personnels. Je descendit ensuite en bas et pris une feuille afin d'écrire un mot pour mon pere.

 _Papa,_ _Je te l'avais dit, c'est fini. Tu l'as choisis elle. J'espère que tu seras heureux mais moi j'en peux plus. Elle te manipule. Cette femme est une harpie mais toi tu ne vois rien. Je t'aime papa._ J'essuyais les larmes sur mes joues quand j'entendis une voiture arriver devant la maison. J'alla alors ouvrir la porte. Je vis Paul sortir rapidement de sa voiture et me prendre dans ses bras.

Sous le choc, je ne repondit pas a son etreinte. Il se recula et regarda mon visage avec attention.

"Qu'est ce qu'y t'arrives?" Paul mis ses mains sur mes joues et embrassa mon front.

"Je t'explique chez Jacob" Paul hocha la tête et pris ma valise. Puis on se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Pendant le trajet, je me contentait de regarder dehors. On arriva rapidement devant chez Jacob.


	9. chapter 9

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, Jacob arriva vers celle ci. Il ouvrit ma portière et je descendit. A peine ai-je mis un pied par terre Jacob me pris dans ses bras. Je cru entendre un grognement mais n'y fit pas attention.

"Allez viens on rentre" Jacob me pris la main et me tira vers la maison. Paul nous suivait avec ma valise. On s'installa dans le salon.

"Alors qu'est ce qu'y t'arrives ma belle?" Paul se plaça en face de moi.

"Ma belle mère est une garce, elle en à qu'après l'argent de mon père mais lui ne vois rien. J'ai tous perdu a cause d'elle. Mes amis, la maison de ma mère. Elle voulais partir en vacances avec mon père et je lui avais dit que s'il partait c'est qu'il l'avais choisi elle." Les larmes aux yeux, je baissait ma tête.

"Il est partit..." affirma Jacob. Et j'hochais la tête. Paul me pris dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux. Je lui rendit son étreinte. Au bout d'un long moment, on se sépara. Il m'embrassa le front.

"Bon, on se fait une soirée Pizza film?" Je me tournais vers Jacob

"Comme quand on était gamin" Jacob sourit et je lui rendit. Puis il alla commander les pizza. Paul et moi on s'installa devant la télé.

"Quel film tu veux?"

"Fast and furious 7" Paul écarquilla les yeux

"Pas de film à l'eau de rose?" Je mimais un vomissement et il rigola. On attendit 10 min quand les pizza arrivèrent. Puis on se posa les 3 dans le canapé.

Je sentit quelqu'un me secouer. Je grogna et me retourna contre mon oreiller qui soupira d'aise avant de me serrer contre lui. Je froncais les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Je remarquais que je dormais sur Paul et la personne qui m'avais secoué était Jacob.

"Hello" Jacob leva un sourcils

"Bien dormi?" Je rougit fortement et il éclata de rire. Paul bougea puis ouvrit les yeux.

"Il est quel heure?"

"7h45" Paul hocha la tête et se reinstalla pour dormir.

"Eh! Mais je commence à 8h!" Jacob ricana

"Ouais, c'est pour ça je t'ai réveillé" Je souffla et me leva. Paul grogna et me retira sur lui.

"Hey, je dois aller en cour." Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et il sourit. Il me libera et je me levais.

"Tu va y aller comme ça?" Jacob pointa mon haut. Je baissais les yeux vers celui ci et remarqua une énorme tache de sauce tomate.

"Fait chier" Jacob rigola a nouveau et Paul ouvrit les yeux

"J'ai un t-shirt de rechange dans mon sac" Je secoua la tête

"J'ai ma valise en haut." Il grogna

"C'est beaucoup plus rapide si tu prend le mien. Tu va être en retard" Paul me sourit avec satisfaction quand je hocha positivement ma tête. J'attrapa alors son sac et sortit le T-shirt puis alla l'enfiler dans la salle de bain. Une fois prête je pris mon sac de cour et alla vers la porte d'entrée. Paul m'attendais.

"Allez princesse, ton carrosse est avancé" Je rigola et le suivit jusqu'à sa moto.

On arriva 5 min plus tard devant le lycée. Je descendit de la moto et Paul embrassa mon front.

"Je viens te chercher quand tu fini"

"Sa marche" Il hocha la tête et quitta le parking. Je vis les Cullen plus loin alors je me dirigeait rapidement vers l'entrée du bahut afin de les eviter. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de ma cousine.

"Selly!" Je ferma les yeux et me retourna

"Hey Bells" Elle me fis la bise et les Cullen arrivèrent derrière elle. "Salut"

Ils me répondirent pas un hochement de tête. Jasper semblait énervé. Il avait les poings serrés et la machoire contracté.

"Qui t'as déposé ?" me demanda Alice. Je fronca les sourcils

"Euh, Paul"

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est un interrogatoire?" Bella essaya de detendre l'atmosphère.

"Tu n'étais pas chez toi hier" Je detournais mon regard d'Alice et regarda Bella.

"Non" Bella fronca des sourcils à ma reponse froide

"Tu étais ou?" Je souffla

"Chez Jacob"

"Je t'avais dit de rester loin d'eux!" Je tournais ma tête vers Jasper

"Et alors? Parce que tu l'as dit je dois obéir? Tu te prend pour qui?" Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit en direction de ma première heure de cour.


	10. chapter 10

La sonnerie retentit enfin. C'était l'heure de manger et je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aller au refectoire. Je sortit alors mon téléphone et appela Jacob.

"Allo?"

"Hey Jack, on mange ensemble ce midi?"

"Bah oui si tu veux. Je viens te chercher"

"Je t'attend"

Je rapprochais, le sourire aux lèvres. Je vis Bella s'approcher de moi.

"Pourquoi tu souris?"

"Oh, je viens d'avoir Jacob au téléphone." Le visage de Bella se ferma et je fronca les sourcils

"Ah ouais? Pourquoi?"

"Je rêve ou tu es jalouse ?" Elle me lança un regard noir et m'ignora avant de partir en direction du refectoire.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça.

J'était sur le parking, entrain d'attendre Jacob quand Jasper s'approcha de moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu viens manger?"

"Oh non, désolée je vais manger avec Jacob" Il perdit Immediatement son sourire. Mais ne fis aucun commentaire négatif.

"Fait attention a toi, d'accord?"

"Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas." Jasper s'apprêta à repondre quand Jacob arriva en moto. "Bah salut Jasper!"

Je marcha rapidement vers la moto et embrassa la joue de Jacob.

"Salut beauté"

"Bonjour Jack"

Je montais sur la moto derriere lui et mis mes bras autour de son torse.

"Prête?" J'hochais la tête et vit Jacob sourire triomphalement à Jasper avant de démarrer la moto.

~

On arriva devant la maison d'Emily. Je descendais de la moto quand Embry arriva en courant. Il me pris dans ses bras.

"Selly! Enfin tu reviens!" Je ris et lui rendit son etreinte.

Les autres garçons virent me serrer dans leur bras.

"Alors ça nous snob?" Je frappa la tête de Quil

"Non! Bien sûr que non" Jared rigola

"Ouais bah, vu ton T-shirt, tu snob pas Paul hein" Il fit un sorte de danse des sourcils et je rougit.

"Laissez la" Paul sortit de la maison à son tour et il m'embrassa le front. Je lui sourit et les garcons s'en allèrent pour nous laissez tout les 2. "Tu as faim?" J'hochais vigoureusement la tête et il rigola. Puis il pris ma main et on entra dans la maison.

Je m'assis à table et Paul amena 2 assiettes de pâtes carbonara. Je sourit Immediatement

"C'est Emily qui les a faites" On mangea alors tout les 2 en parlant de tout et de rien. Ce moment me fit oublier tout mes soucis. J'adorais passer du temps avec lui. Une fois nos assiettes fini, il fut le moment pour moi de retourner en cour. Paul me deposa alors devant le lycée.

"Je passerais chez Jacob se soir. On se refera une soirée film" Je lui sourit et lui embrassa la joue.

"Avec plaisir" Il sourit et partit. Je me retournais et me dirigea vers mon prochain cour.

La journée se passa sans encombre et jr me dirigea vers le parking. Bella arriva en courant vers moi.

"Selly! Je suis désolée pour ce midi!"

"C'est oublié" Elle sourit

"Tu dors chez moi se soir?"

"Bah c'est à dire que..." Mon téléphone sonna et Bella me fit signe de décrocher.

"Salut Jack" La mine de Bella se renfrogna mais elle ne dit rien.

"Hello. C'était pour te dire que tu serra seule a la maison se soir. J'ai un truc important à faire avec Paul"

"Ah bon?"

"Ouais, t'inquiète, rien de grave. A demain"

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il raccrocha. Je froncais les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

"Alors?" Je clignais des yeux et me reconcentra sur Bella.

"Euh oui. Je dors chez toi" Bella sourit

"Super! On rentre?" J'hochais la tête et on se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Il faisait nuit depuis quelque temps mainteant. J'étais avec Bella dans sa chambre quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Bella descendit et je la suivit discrètement. Elle laissa entrer Edward et il lui dit quelque chose comme "C'est mon tour". Et je decida alors de me montrer.

"Oh! Salut Edward" Il hocha la tête dans ma direction. Et les 2 monterent dans la chambre de Bella. J'haussa les yeux aux ciel quand j'entendis un bruit venant de dehors.

J'ouvrit alors délicatement la porte d'entrée et pris une lampe de poche dans un tiroir, ayant laissé mon téléphone dans la chambre de Bella.

Je sortit dehors et m'approcha de la forêt. J'était au bord de celle ci quand une femme cria. Le cri venait de la forêt. Sans reflechir je m'elancais en courant vers le cri.

Après quelques minutes de course, je tomba sur une grande clairière. J'était essoufflé et la forêt était étrangement silencieuse d'un coup.

Je cru voir du moment en face de moi. Un homme sorta de la forêt et marchais vers moi. C'était un grand homme noir avec des dreads. Mon coeur s'accélèra et je ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir.

Je sursauta quand je vit que l'homme était maintenant a quelque metre de moi.

"Qui es tu? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant"

Ma respiration se coupa quand il m'adressa la parole. Je ne repondit pas et il s'approcha. Je remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rouge. Je recula d'un pat mais il s'approcha tellement vite de moi que je ne l'avais meme pas vu bouger.

"Ou vas tu?

Il allais s'approcher denouveau de moi quand un énorme loup gris sortit de la forêt et se plaça devant moi. L'homme fit demi tour et partit en courant. D'autres loup sortirent de la forêt et le pourchasserent. Le loup gris se retourna vers moi.

"P-Paul?" Je ne put supporter autant de pression alors je m'evanoui.


	11. capter 11

Le première chose dont je pris conscience fut mon mal de tête. J'ouvrit doucement les yeux. Je me trouvais dans la chambre de Jacob. D'ailleurs celui ci était assis au bout du lit.

"Selly, comment tu vas?"

"Je sais pas trop"

Jacob hocha la tête. Puis il soupira

"C'était quoi hier? Je...cet homme il...mais...je..vous..." Je commençais a trembler.

"Hey, calme" Jacob s'approcha et me pris dans ses bras. Il me berça doucement. Je pris une longue respiration et ferma les yeux. "Je vais t'expliquer"

Jacob se recula et ferma les yeux quelques secondes et mes rouvrit. "Nous sommes des loups-garou. Je sais ça paraît dingue mais c'est la vérité, crois moi. C'est pour ça que nous sommes aussi grand, fort et chaud."

"Mais les Cullen?"

"Non, ils ne sont pas comme nous. Ce sont des vampires" J'equarcilla mes yeux et ma respiration se bloqua.

"Ils tuent des humains?"Jacob fronca les sourcils

"Non, ils s'auto-proclament végétariens. Ils ne boivent que du sang animal."

J'hochais la tête. "Bella est au courant?"

"Ouais, Edward lui a dit"

"Évidemment. Mais tous les gars de la reserve sont... comme ça ?"

"Ouais" Ricana Jacob "On te fera jamais de mal"

"Je sais"

On resta encore quelque temps tout le deux avant que Jacob aille au salon. Je pris une respiration et me leva du lit. Je sortit a mon tour de la chambre et les conversations se sont tues. Je balayait la pièce du regard et mes yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux de Paul.

Il semblait abattu. Il me fixait attendant ma réaction. Je m'approchait doucement de lui et je passa mes bras autour de son cou et le serra dans mes bras. Paul se decrispa immédiatement et passa ses bras autour de moi.

Après un long moment, on se lacha. Puis Embry arriva et me souleva dans les airs et l'ambiance devint immédiatement plus agréable.

On passa la soirée tous ensemble et les garcons me parla de Victoria et James. Par la suite on s'endormit tous sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, Embry me deposa au lycée. Les Cullen étaient à côté de leur voiture et Bella tournais en rond. Quand elle me vit elle courru vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

"T'étais ou?! J'ai eu tellement peur! Tu te fout de ma gueule ou quoi?"

"Bella respire" Je me tourna vers Embry. "Merci de m'avoir emmené"

"Pas de quoi princesse. Je viens de chercher?"

"Non je vais rentrer chez Charlie se soir" Il hocha la tête et s'en alla. Je me retourna vers Bella. "Faut qu'on parle" Je lançais un regard au Cullen "Tous"

Bella et les Cullen foncerent les sourcils et se regardaient entre eux puis se retournaient vers moi. La sonnerie retentit. Je me dirigeait alors vers le lycée.


	12. chapter 12

La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin des cours. J'avais mangée avec Mike et ses amis à midi étant donné que manger avec les Cullen ne semblait pas être une bonne idée.

Je me dirigeait vers la sortie et croisa Bella sur le chemin. Elle s'approcha de moi. "Tu voulais me parler?" J'hochais la tête. "Je sais" Bella fronca les sourcils "De quoi tu parles?" Je soupira "Je sais tout... a propos des Cullen"

Bella pallit "Mais comment tu..."

"Parlons en autre part tu veux?"

Elle hocha la tête et on sortit du lycée. Bella se dirigea vers les Cullen et je la suivit. Jasper se rapprocha de moi et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Retisante, j'entrais tous de même dans la voiture.

Le trajet se fit en silence alors que Japser se dirigeait vers la maison des Cullen. Je stressait et n'était pas à l'aise en sa presence. J'avais peur qu'il m'attaque. Japser serra le volant à avoir les jointure blanche.

"Tu as peur de moi" Il avait les dents serré et ses yeux reflétaient de la peine.

"Oui" Il souffla

"Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont raconté?" Je secoua la tête et ne repondit pas. "QU'EST CE QU'ILS T'ONT RACONTÉ?" Mon coeur loupa un battement et je haleta. J'eu un mouvement de recul. Jasper se calma et tenta d'approcher sa main de moi. "N-ne me touche pas!" Il ferma les yeux et fronca les sourcils comme si il souffrait.

Heureusement, nous étions arrivé. Tous le monde était déjà la. A peine la voiture fut arrêté que j'ouvrit la portière et me dirigea rapidement vers Emmett. C'était le seul en qui j'avais un minimum confiance.

"Selena? Tu es toute pale ça va?" Me demanda Bella. Edward fronca les sourcils "Ton coeur bat rapidement. Qu'est ce qu'y c'est passé?"

Emmett posa une main sur mon épaule et je souffla. "On doit parler." Ils hocherent la tête et on rentra dans la maison. On alla tous au salon. Esmé et Carliste était debout devant la fenêtre. Alice et Rosalie assise sur un canapé, me lancant des regards noirs. Bella et Edward étaient sur l'autre canapé et Jasper était dans un coin de la pièce. Emmett était resté près de moi.

"Je sais ce que vous êtes" Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils. "Comment?" demanda Carliste.

"J-j'etait dans la forêt quand cet homme c'est approché de moi. Laurent. Il à essayé de m'attaquer mais Paul ma défendu. C'était un loup. Jacob ma ensuite tous raconté sur les loups, les vampires, vous... et Victoria."

Bella se leva d'un bond et courru vers moi. Elle pris mon visage entre ses mains et le regarda sous toute ses coutures. Japser grogna et arriva devant moi. "Il t'a blessé ?" Je secoua negativement la tête.

"Je venais juste pour vous dire tous ça. Je comprend que vous me detestiez. Je traine avec les loups." Je fit demi-tour et sortit de la maison.

"Attends! Je te ramènes" Emmett arriva en courant et ouvrit la porte de sa jeep. Je montais à l'intérieur et le remercia.

Le trajet ne fut pas long. Une fois arrivé devant chez Jacob, Emmett se tourna vers moi. "Jasper ne te veux aucun mal, il ne sait juste pas comment gerer la situation." Je froncais les sourcils "Quel situation?"

Jacob et Paul sortirent de la maison et se dirigeait rapidement vers nous. Emmett sortit de la voiture et je limitais.

"Tu es sur nos terre! Tu n'as rien a faire la!" cria Jacob. Paul se dirigea vers moi et passa un bras autour de ma taille.

"Calme! Je ne faisait que la raccompagner." Je soupira "Jack calme toi. Il est sympa lui." Il hocha la tête et remercia Emmett a contre coeur.

Paul se pencha a mon oreille "Il faut qu'on parle" Je tournais la tête vers lui et il avait une mine serieuse. Mon coeur s'accelera et je le suivit a l'interieur.


	13. chapter 13

Je m'assis sur le canapé et Paul se positionna à côté de moi. Je lança un regard curieux vers la porte d'entrée, ne voyant pas Jacob revenir.

"Il est partit chez Sam, histoire de loup" J'hocha la tête en souriant.

"Tu voulais me parler?" Paul semblait hésiter, chercher ses mots.

"Tu es mon imprégnée" Je fronçais les sourcils et le laissa continuer. "S'imprégner d'une personne, c'est comme... quand tu l'as vois tout change. Tout d'un coup, ce n'est plus la gravité qui te maintient au sol, c'est elle. Rien d'autre ne compte. Tu ferais n'importe quoi, tu deviendrais nimporte qui pour elle. Un frère, un ami, un protecteur"

Je me sentit troublé. Je ne savais pas quoi ressentir. Cela voulais t'il dire qu'il m'aimais? Qu'il etait obligé de m'aimer? Paul me fixait, attendant une réaction. Je ne l'aimais pas. Enfin je n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Il m'attirais mais je ne le connaissait pas assez.

"Paul c'est..." Il baissa les yeux et semblait souffrir. "Non, je ne te rejette pas! J-je veux passer du temps avec toi, apprendre à te connaître." Il releva la tête d'un coup avec un sourire éclatant sur son visage. On passa la soirée à parler de nos vies respective. Je fini par m'endormir sur son épaule.

La lumière du soleil vint me reveiller. Je gémis doucement et ouvrit les yeux. J'était sur le canapé de Jacob avec Paul, qui dormais toujours. Du bruit venait de la cuisine, je me levais pour allez voir. Billy était entrain de boire un café.

"Hey Billy" Je me penchait et lui embrassa la joue.

"Bonjour ma chérie" Je me servit un café a mon tour. "Ton père ne se demande pas pourquoi tu n'es jamais à la maison?"

Je me figeait. "Jack ne t'as pas dit?" Il fronça les souricls et secoua négativement la tête. "Il est partit avec sa copine en vacances me laissant seule après m'avoir forcé à déménager. Sa copine le mène par le bout du nez. Enfin il l'a choisi elle"

Billy souffla et me pris la main. "Il est aveuglé. Mais sache que tu es ma fille Selena. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici" Je lui sourit, reconnaissante. Paul fit son entrée dans la cuisine.

"Tu compte vivre ici Paul? Je te vois plus que mon propre fils" Paul éclata de rire suivit de Billy. Je les laissait seul et alla m'habiller. Une fois prête je retourna dans le salon ou Paul m'attendait.

"On va chez Emily" Je le suivait alors jusqu'à la maison.


	14. chapter 14

On entra dans la maison et je salua les garçons.

"Salut Selena, ça fait un bail"

"Même pas 2 jours Embry"

"Bah oui c'est long"

"Assis toi, Selena et sert toi j'ai fait des cookies."

"Merci Emily" Je m'assis alors entre Jacob et Embry et pris un de ces cookies. Je croqua dedant et gémis.

"Waaaah ils chont cro bon" Jacob éclata de rire suivit du reste du groupe. On discutait joyeusement tous ensemble quand je sentit mon téléphone vibrer.

Je le sortit et vis que j'avais un appel de Bella, je décrocha alors.

"Selly!"

"Hey Issy"

"Y'a du bruit autour de toi. Tu es où?"

"Oh à la réserve avec Jack"

Il y eu un silence de quelque seconde qui parrut interminable. "Issy? T'es toujours la?"

"Oui bien sur que je suis la. Tu parrais trop occupé pour m'aider. Amuse toi bien surtout" me dit-elle d'une voie froide puis elle raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Jacob haussa un sourcil et me lança un regard interrogateur. Je pensais Bella jalouse mais je pouvais me tromper et il était hors de question de faire espérer Jacob et de le faire souffrir.

"Hum je croit qu'elle est un peu fatiguée en ce moment, ça va passer." Je lui sourit et parla avec Embry afin de terminer cette conversation.

Il était tard dans la soirée quand je me décida à parler. Je sortit de la maison après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde sauf Paul. En effet celui-ci était introuvable.

"Selly!"

Je me retourna et vit Embry arriver en courant près de moi. "Tu vas ou?"

"Hum, il faut que je parle avec Bella"

"Hors de question que tu y ailles a pied. Viens je te dépose"

Je le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture et il conduisit vers chez Bella.

"Au fait Embry, tu saurais pas où est Paul? Je l'ai pas vu en partant" Embry se renfrogna et ne repondit pas "Il c'est passé quelque chose?" Il ne repondit toujours pas. Je ferma les yeux et souffla "Dis moi juste si il va bien, s'il te plait"

Embry me lança un regard compatissant et attendrit. "Oui il va bien." Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence.

Une fois arrivé devant la maison, j'embrassa Embry sur la joue et le remercia. Puis je me dirigeait vers la maison de Bella. Je toqua à la porte et attendit que l'on m'ouvre la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Bella qui me pris par le bras et m'emmena vers sa camionette.

"Euh Issy, tu m'expliques?" Elle me lança un regard noir.

"On va chez les Cullen" J'haussa un sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répliqué. "Tu n'as pas le choix! Un de tes amis à attaquer Jasper avant! Il est peut etre blessé!" J'ecarquilla les yeux. Un de mes amis? Attaquer? Je fit le lien avec le comportement d'Embry quand je mentionna Paul. Je palis et monta dans la voiture.

"Isabella dépêche toi!" Elle me lança un sourire fier que je ne compris pas mais ne réfléchit pas plus. Paul était peut être blessé.


	15. Chapitre 15

On arriva chez les Cullen et je sortit rapidement de la voiture. Je courru jusqu'à l'intérieur et une fois dans le salon, Alice arriva vers moi et me poussa violement contre le mur. Je grimaça quand mon épaule entra en contact avec le mur. Avant que j'ai put répondre quoique ce soit, Jasper envoya Alice à l'autre bout de la pièce puis posa ses mains sur la gorge de celle-ci.

"La prochaine fois que tu l'as touche, je te fais la peau"

Je secoua ma tête et remarqua enfin Paul assis sur le canapé, assassinant Alice du regard. Je marcha rapidement vers lui et et le pris dans mes bras.

"Tu vas bien?" Paul hocha la tête et mis une main sur mon épaule. Je gémit et Paul serra les dents et commença à trembler. Je lui caressa alors la joue et murmurais, même si je savais que tout le monde pourrais m'entendre.

"Chut, Paul je vais bien. S'il te plait respire"

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et je lui embrassa la joue. Il ferma les yeux et plaça sa tête dans mon cou. Il respira profondement puis il releva la tête.

"Qu'est ce qu'y c'est passé?"

Paul baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. Alors Rosalie pris la parole.

"Il se passe que tu devrais garder ton chien en laisse. Il a débarqué et a attaqué Jasper sans aucune raison."

Je fronçais les sourcils tandis que Paul se leva d'un coup. "Sans aucune raison? Tu va fermer ta grande gueule blondasse..."

"Paul!" Je me levais et lui pris le bras. "Pourquoi tu l'as attaqué?"

Personne ne me répondit. Je regardais Jasper qui baissa la tête en croisant mon regard.

"Personne ne va me répondre?"

"Viens Selly on s'casse" Paul me pris la main et me tira à l'extérieur. Il me tira jusqu'à sa moto mais je refusait d'y monter.

"Paul, pourquoi tu l'as attaqué?"

"Il était trop proche de toi et j'aime pas ça."

"Je sais que c'est pas la seul raison."

"Je peux pas t'en parler. Malheuresement c'est à lui de le faire"

"Quoi?" Paul ne répondit pas et je vit qu'il n'allais pas en dire plus. Alors je montais sur la moto derrière lui en direction de la maison d'Emily


	16. chapter 16

Tout les gars était déjà présent quand on arriva chez Emily. Je vis également 2 filles que je ne connaissait pas. La plus grande s'approcha de moi.

"Salut, je suis Kim. L'imprégnée de Jared." Je lui sourit et elle me pris dans ses bras. "Ravi de te rencontrer Selena, on a beaucoup entendu parler de toi." Je rougit légèrement. "Voici Claire, c'est la nièce d'Emily et l'imprégnée de Quil"

Je le baissait à la hauteur de la petite et lui sourit. Elle se rapprocha de moi et ouvrit les bras. Je la pris alors dans mes bras et me redressa.

"Tu as quel âge princesse?" Elle me sourit et me montrit 2 de ses doigts

"J'ai 2 ans"

"Ouah, t'es déjà une grande fille alors" Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement et je ria.

Paul et Jared vinrent vers nous.

"On a des choses à régler par rapport au sangsues. Vous restez là les filles" Dit Jared en embrassant Kim. Paul se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa le front.

"Tu m'appelles au moindre soucis" J'hocha la tête alors que Quil s'approcha de moi.

"Tu es sage ma puce d'accord?" dit-il à Claire

"Oui, promis"

"Et si tu veux embêter Selena, tu as le droit" rajouta t-il en murmurant. Claire rigola et je fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Il embrassa la joue de Claire avant de partir avec tout les garcons ainsi que Leah.

"Bon bah, apparemment, on va passer une petite journée entre fille" Dit Emily.

"Ouiiiii" Cria Claire.

On passa alors l'après-midi à se faire les ongles, regarder des séries, jouer dehors et alors que Claire faisait une sieste, on cuisina un repas pour les garçons.

"Alors Kim, comment as tu connu Jared?" Elle rigola doucement pendant qu'elle melangeais la sauce.

"On était dans la même classe. Carrément assis à côté. Je l'avais remarqué depuis le début de l'année mais lui n'a jamais fait attention à moi. Jusqu'au jour où d'un coup il s'occupait de moi. Il m'aidait à comprendre les cours, me conduisait le matin, mangeais avec moi. Au début, je pensait qu'il me faisait une blague, qu'il avait fait une sorte de pari avec ses potes. Puis je lui ai fait confiance et on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Et j'ai appris son secret."

"Tu as bien réagit?"

"Au début non, mais par la suite j'ai compris qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal"

"Mais les loups peuvent nous faire du mal non? Sam en a fait a Emily" Celle-ci qui était sortit de la cuisine, revint en entend son nom. Elle repondit

"Oui, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Il ne voulais pas faire ça et je sais qu'il se torturera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour m'avoir fait ça. Je ne peux pas l'accabler de mes reproches en plus. Il est au petit soin avec moi depuis."

Je sourit légèrement et hocha la tête.

"Comment tu l'as connu Sam?"

Le sourire d'Emily disparrut de son visage. Je m'empressais d'ajouter.

"Hum, si tu veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave. Ne te force pas." Elle secoua la tête.

"Il sortait avec Leah. Je ne vivait pas ici. Un week end je suis allé rendre visite à ma cousine et il s'est imprégné de moi. Leah m'a haï. Sam n'avait même pas le droit de la prévenir puisqu'il devait garder le secret de la tribu. On est sortit ensemble et c'est pour ça que Leah est si froide. Je m'en veux et je sais qu'il s'en veux aussi. Mais c'est le destin."

Je froncais les sourcils. Entendre ses histoires renforçait mes doutes sur l'imprégnation. Kim voyant mon visage se décomposé me demanda se qu'il n'allais pas.

"C'est juste que, depuis que Paul m'a expliqué ce qu'était l'imprégnation, je me posait des questions et entendre vos histoire confirme mes doutes."

Emily fronça les sourcils "Comment ça?"

Je souffla "Il ne m'aime pas. Il n'a pas le choix. Si cette imprégnation n'avait pas eu lieu il ne m'aurait jamais remarqué. Comme le prouve ton histoire Kim. Et puis si ça se trouve il aurait été vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et aurait été plus heureux avec. Comme Sam avec Leah. Je sais pas si j'ai envie d'une relation forcée"

Kim ferma les yeux et souffla à son tour "Elle n'est pas forcée. Il t'aime et ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Tu es sa raison de vivre et il fera n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux. Mais si c'est trop pour toi, je t'en supplie ne l'abandonne pas. Tu peux être simplement son ami. Mais si tu le quitte, il en mourra"

Je fut secouée par les paroles de Kim. Je restait dans la cuisine les yeux dans le vide. Je fut sortit de ma reflexion par des mains posé délicatement sur ma taille. Je sursauta et me retourna.

"Tu vas bien?" Paul me regarda avec inquiétude et je lui répondit par un sourire attendrit

"Maintenant oui" Il souria grandement et me fit un calin avant de prendre ma main et de me conduire vers la table.


	17. Chapitre 17

Après avoir passée la journée à la réserve, Paul m'a déposé chez Bella. On est maintenant assise toute les deux sur le canapé. Personne ne prononce un mot. Bella se contente de me lancer des regards noirs de temps en temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, je perdit patience.

 **"C'est quoi ton problème?"** Bella sursauta, surprise que je lui adresse la parole. Elle se repris rapidement en me fixant méchamment.

 **"Paul a agressé Jasper, Selena! Tu es égoïste au point de n'en avoir rien à faire?"** **"Égoïste? Bien sûr que ça me touche! Mais j'en ai parler avec Paul et j'en parlerai avec Jasper. Mais qu'importe la finalité de cette histoire, en rien elle ne te concerne! C'est pas parce que tu sort avec Edward que tu as le droit de te mêler de tout ce qui concerne les Cullen!"** Énervée, je me leva et sortit de la maison. Je marchais dans la rue pour me calmer. Au bout d'un moment je sortit mon téléphone et appela Paul.

 **"Selly? Tout va bien?"** **"Mmmh, ça pourrait aller mieux. Tu-tu peux venir me chercher? Je dormirais pas chez Bella se soir"** **"J'arrive"** Il raccrocha directement après. Après 10 min d'attente, j'entendit la moto de Paul arriver. Il descendit de celle-ci et me pris dans ses bras. Je me detentit et le serra dans mes bras à mon tour. On resta un moment comme ça avant qu'il ne recula sa tête pour établir un contact visuel.

 **"Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?"** **"Bella m'a pris la tête par rapport à votre accrochage avec Jasper."** Je le sentit se crisper et il hocha la tête. Ensuite on monta sur sa moto et il conduit jusqu'à sa maison. Je fronçais les sourcils.

 **"Il est tard. Je veux pas déranger Billy"** **"Tu as raison"** On entra dans la maison et je m'assit sur le canapé. Paul me rejoignit et alluma la télé. Je me rapprocha de lui et il me pris dans ses bras. On regarda tranquillement Jurassik Park. Je me sentait incroyablement bien près de lui. Je me redressait et le regardais dans les yeux.

 **"J'ai parlé avec Kim et Emily aujourd'hui"** Paul fronça les sourcils **"On a parlé de l'imprégnation"** **"C'est à dire?"** **"J'avais des doutes. Par rapport à toute cette situation."** En voyant la mine blessé de Paul j'enchaina rapidement **"J'avais! Je-on..."** Je soufflais **"Est-ce que tu m'aimes?"** **"Plus que tous"** Il remit une mèche de mes cheveux en place et le regardais avec tellement d'adoration que mon coeur fondit. Alors sans me poser de questions je m'approcha de lui et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se crispa de surprise avant de se détendre et de posa une de ces mains sur ma nuque et l'autre sur ma hanche. Il tira celle-ci et me plaça sur lui. J'était donc assise à califourchon sur lui.

On se sépara seulement quand on manqua de souffle. Paul avait les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. Je sourit à mon tour avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **"Je t'aime"** Paul ouvrit les yeux d'un coup avant de me regarder avec interrogation. Je sourit alors et l'embrassa à nouveau.


	18. Chapitre 18

J'ouvrit les yeux doucement. Je mis quelque temps à me remémorer les événements de hier. Je tentait alors de me lever mais je pris conscience qu'un poids reposait sur mon ventre. Je descendit mon regard et vit le bras de Paul. Il me tenait fermement contre lui en dormant. Il avait le sourire au lèvres. Je posa ma main sur sa joue. Il grogna légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il me sourit et me tira encore plus prêt de lui.

"Tu as bien dormi?"

"Comme un bébé" Je rit

"Les bébé ça ne ronfle pas Paul!" Il me frappa doucement le bras. Je me leva afin de sortir du lit mais Paul m'attrapa le bras.

"Non, reste"

"Allez Paul! Je vais te préparer le petit déjeuner" Il me lâcha immédiatement la main avant de se redresser.

"Allez du nerf Selly! Qu'est ce que tu es lente le matin!"

J'explosa de rire avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Je me mis alors à la préparation de pancakes. Je fredonnait doucement un air de musique tout en me déhanchant. Je chantais maintenant à haute voix. Avant de me saisir d'une spatule et de l'utiliser comme micro. Je tournais sur moi même avant de m'arrêter en face de la porte. Paul se trouvais là, adosser contre l'embrasure de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me fixait net et il explosa de rire.

"Des pancakes et un concert privé dès le matin! Tu vas venir vivre ici toi" Je rigolais avant de lui tendre une assiette. On alla s'asseoir tout les deux en face de la télé. On regardais tranquillement l'écran quand je reçu un message de Bella. Je soufflais avant de me saisir de mon téléphone.

"C'est qui?"

"Bella, elle veut que je passe chez les Cullen" Paul grogna et me serra contre lui.

"Dommage pour elle. Tu es dans l'incapacité de te déplacer" Je ricana avant de le pousser.

"Allez Paul, tu l'as dit toi même! Je dois parler avec Jasper" Il souffla avant de se mettre en face de moi

"Okay, mais je reste devant la maison. Au moindre problème tu m'appelles et je lui casse la gueule." J'hochais la tête et montait m'habiller. Une fois prête, je m'installa sur la moto de Paul et celui-ci conduisit vers la maison de Cullen.

Je pris une profonde avant de toquer à la porte. A peine eu-je le temps de taper, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jasper. J'écarquilla les yeux. Il savais que j'était devant la porte depuis le début. Je me raclais la gorge afin de reprendre contenance.

"Hum, salut?"

"Bonjour Selena, entre je t'en pris" Il se décala pour me laisser entrer. Juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte, je le vit lancer un regard noir à Paul. Je montait les escaliers et arriva dans le salon. Esmé me pris dans ses bras.

"Contente de te revoir Selena" Je lui sourit poliment. Je salua également Emmett avant de suivre Jasper dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était plutôt sobre et il n'y avait pas de lit. Je me positionna au milieu de la pièce afin de me retourner vers lui.

"C'est sympa" Il hocha la tête à mon ton formel avant de fermer les yeux. Il semblait chercher ses mots avant de me regarder à nouveau.

"Je croit que l'on doit parler" J'hochais la tête à mon tour. "Je-tu c'est ce que ressens Paul pour toi?" Je fronçait les sourcils dans une moue dubitative.

"L'imprégnation?"

"Oui" Il souffla "Pour les vampires il y a quelque chose de similaire. On appel ça les compagnons et compagnes. C'est un amour inconditionnel et impérissable. Je-tu" Il ferma les yeux et marmonna quelque chose "Tu es ma compagne"

Je me figeait et ma respiration se bloqua. Je ferma les yeux et espérait qu'il m'annonce que cela était une blague. Mais bien évidement il ne le fit pas. J'ouvrit les yeux doucement.

"Tu-tu es-enfin-je" Je me raclait la gorge "On est amis. Et peut l'être autant que tu le souhaite. Mais il n'aura jamais rien de plus. Je suis sincèrement désolée mais j'aime Paul." Il serra les poing jusqu'à avoir les jointures blanches et s'avança vers moi. Je fis un pas en arrière le plus discrètement possible.

"Qu'est ce que je peut faire?"

"Il-il n'y a rien à faire! Je suis désol-" Jasper me plaqua contre le mur. Je fermais les yeux de douleur.

"Je vais le tuer!" Il me pris le poignet et le serra.

"Jasper tu me fais mal" Je gémit avant que Jasper soit séparé de moi. Emmett le tenait contre le mur opposé. Je murmurait "Merci" avant de partir en courant. J'entendit Jasper crier mon nom avec désespoir. Quand j'arrivais dans le salon, Bella se leva et vint me voir.

"Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?"

Je l'ignorait et continua ma course jusqu'à la sortit. J'ouvrit la porte et me dirigea vers Paul. Celui-ci se rapprocha de moi et pris mon visage en coupe.

"Il t'a fait mal?" Il baissa son regard sur mon poignet "Il est mort"

"Non s'il te plait!" Il me lâcha et se dirigea vers la maison. Je lui attrapait le poignet "Je veux juste m'en aller s'il te plait! Pour moi, Paul!" Il retourna son attention vers moi. Une larme coula sur ma joue et il l'essuya doucement. Il tremblait toujours mais essayait de se calmer.

"Monte avant que je change d'avis" On partit alors en direction de la réserve.


	19. Chapitre 19

Paul m'avait déposée chez Jacob après la "discution" avec Jasper. A peine suis-je descendu de la moto que Paul courru vers la forêt et se changea en un gigantesque loup. Je souffla et entra dans la maison. Jacob, a la vu de ma mine déconfite se rapprocha rapidement de moi.

"Selly? Tout va bien?"

"O-oui je suis juste fatiguée" Jacob hocha la tête mais je vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne me croyait pas. J'haussa les épaules et partit me coucher.

Le lendemain, j'ouvrit mon ordinateur et vit le nom de Demi. J'hoqueta. Avec toutes ses histoires j'avais oublié ma meilleure amie. Je me sentait tellement coupable. Je décida de l'appeler. Elle décrocha après de longues secondes.

"Allo?"

"Hey Demi! C-comment tu vas?"

"Bien" me répondit-elle froidement

"Je suis désolée" Elle ricana

"Bien sûr."

"J'était vraiment occupé Demi"

"Ah ouais? Qu'est ce qu'y te prenait tout ton temps?"

"J-je peux pas te le dire"

"Évidement" Elle raccrocha et je lacha un souffle fébrile. Je l'a rappela immédiatement mais elle raccrocha denouveau le laissant à sa messagerie.

"Je sais que je t'ai laissé de côté mais je m'en veux pour ça. Tout à commencé quand mon père m'a abandonné. Je suis partit aller vivre avec Jacob. Tu sais, c'est mon meilleur ami d'enfance. Cela a pas plus à Bella, je croit qu'elle est jalouse alors qu'elle a déjà Edward enfin bref je te raconterai ça en détaille si tu veux. Puis ya ce secret qui ma chamboulé. Je sais qu'on ne se cache rien mais la ce n'est pas mon secret mais celui de quelqu'un. Je suis désolée d'avoir été occupé mais avant de m'en vouloir. Remet aussi en cause le fait que toi non plus tu n'as pas appelé"

Je raccrocha le téléphone et souffla. Après ce moment, je m'habilla et alla dans la cuisine. Billy était entrain de boire un café. Je lui embrassa la joue en guise de bonjour.

"Que vas tu faire aujourd'hui?"

"Je ne sais pas. Où est Jacob?"

"Chez Emily"

J'hochais la tête et prévient Billy que j'allais le rejoindre. Je sortit alors de la maison et me dirigea vers la maison d'Emily. Devant celle-ci, se trouvait Quil et Embry entrain de se chamailler. Je les salua avant d'entrer. Emily me fait un câlin et je salua les garçons présent. Je notais évidement l'absence de Paul. J'était dans mon pensée quand je sentit quelque chose me tirer le t-shirt.

"Claire! Comment tu vas?"

Je me baissais à sa hauteur et la pris dans mes bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

"Bien et toi?"

"Je vais bien."

"Il est où Quil?"

"Dehors. Tu veux y aller?" Elle hocha la tete et je sortit alors. Quand Quil vit Claire son visage s'illumina et il vint la prendre dans ses bras. Je sourit, attendri. Alors que je les regardaient jouer. Je vis Jacob sortir de la forêt et marcher rapidement vers moi.

"Tu aurais du me le dire!" Je sursauta au ton dur de sa voix.

"P-pardon?"

"Cette sangsue! Je vais les tuer ses Cullen" Jacob commença à trembler et Sam se rapprocha

"Jacob calme toi!" Ordonna Sam.

Jacob souffla mais trembla de plus en plus violement. Il se retourna alors rapidement et courru dans la forêt. Sam me fit un regard d'excuse avant de retourner chez Emily. Embry s'approcha et me proposa de me ramener chez moi.

"Mais où est Paul?"

Embry souffla et secoua la tête. Je me figeait, une sensation de déjà-vu me pris le ventre. Je me stoppais.

"Embry! La dernière fois que l'on a eu une discution pareil Paul était aller se battre avec Jasper!"

Embry blémit.

"N-non! Tu me conduis la-bas maintenant!"

Je monta dans la voiture et Embry pris place au volant. Il souffla mais me conduisit tout de même chez les Cullen. A peine devant la maison que je sortit et courru rapidement à l'intérieur. J'entendis des éclats de voix.

"Plus jamais tu l'as touche!"

"C'est ma compagne!"

"Une compagne que tu blesses! Elle est à moi!"

J'entra dans le salon et vis Jasper et Paul près à se sauter dessus. Je courru entre les deux et posa ma main sur le torse de Paul.

"STOP!"

Les deux se figerent. Mais Jasper serra la mâchoire quand il vit ma main sur le torse de Paul.

"Arrêtez de vous battre! Vous m'énervez. Qu'est ce que tu fais la Paul? Je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir!"

"Cette sangsue t'as blessée!"

Je ferma les yeux de frustration.

"J'en ai marre de toutes cette histoire."

Sans leur laissez le temps de répondre je partit et remonta dans la voiture de Embry. Il ne dit rien et me conduisit chez Jacob. Une fois arrivé je sortit de la voiture avec des mouvements mécaniques. Comme si je ne contrôlait plus vraiment mon corps. Je monta directement dans la chambre et m'affala sur le lit. Puis, par pure frustration, je pris un coussin et me l'applatit sur le visage avant de crier.


End file.
